User talk:Ixsc15
[Last cleaned up: '04/05/2013 21:55 CET by self, ''previously: '03/11/2013 9:54 CET by self]'' Heya Doka Sorry for not being around this monday, it was the final week before break up for 2 week holiday so I was pretty much getting stuff done before deadlines x_x I still have work to do over the holidays though :/ I need to complete two books for my photography course and a project with Michael so I'll be busy. D8 Although! I am availble for tomorrow, we can do a one to one if you want so I can become more comfortable with multiplayer, I also asked Michael if he wants to play a 1 to 1 with me tomorrow as well. Seeya later Victoria Hi, Free for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 14:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Desert Hey, where are all of you? I'm alone here... Elfansoer (talk) 15:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Whoa? Abandoned? Phew... So there's a lot of work then. Maybe, I'll start working on Crusader first. Play a game? How? Never play on internet before, because I only use a (slow mo)dem... And what do you mean about "we three"? Elfansoer (talk) 13:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) So "you three" is a close-friend? Geographically or Internetically? Really? How to play it? Eastern Europe? Nah, too far from the truth. GMT+2, well, your guess is nearly close. just add 5 on it. I'm Asian. To be more precise, I live on Southeast Asia. Oh, in case if you're wondering, I don't like using smileys.... Elfansoer (talk) 12:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) How I can get that? Is it free? My modem's speed is around 50 kBps, is it OK? Elfansoer (talk) 07:48, April 5, 2013 (UTC) When? Elfansoer (talk) 09:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have a Firewall problem. Elfansoer (talk) 11:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you know someone here that can use Javascript? I think we need to use more java here... Elfansoer (talk) 12:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The program have been "ticked" already. So what? Oh. We need some Java though... Elfansoer (talk) 13:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) "You appear to have a firewall or router that is blocking you from playing games", the dialog said. Elfansoer (talk) 13:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have a "Great Exam" ahead, so maybe i'm off for a while. Be back for sure. Elfansoer (talk) 12:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Been away this weekend. When are you able to play this week? Cheers, 19:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Free for a game? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 16:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Free for a game? You can host. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 15:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Are you home and ready to play yet? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Right oh! Firing up SH2 mi'lord! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Unfortunately, my parents gave me several jobs to do that prevented me from reaching the server before you launched it. Sorry about that. Anyway, I may not be able to play tonight but I'll let you know if I am. I look forward to playing with you again soon. Your freind and ally, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) P.S. what times are you able to play this week. Concerning our game with Victoria, I believe that the map was glitched as I turned pink half way through. Hopefully we will soon have a game where Victoria has the chance to set up properly. We should give her some tips on how to do this but we don't have to. See you later! So... I have been watching this wiki in the shadows ever since I made you two admins. I wanted to see which of you is the more valuable editor and it's you. For that reason, I ask you, are you willing to succeed me and take on my role as a bureaucrat? I'm not really active here and I'm much more focused on another wiki and its community. You missed a vandal, btw. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 17:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it gives anything else than access to change user rights, well, some of them, but on smaller wikis, bureaucrats are generally considered to have higher authority than admins. I don't personally believe in admin authority, I believe in community consensus, but this wiki doesn't have much of a community for making decisions, so someone with higher authority is needed, for now. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the new beurocrat for the wiki! I have pre-ordered SH3 Gold Edition so hopefully I will soon be able to provide walkthroughs and information for SH3 and SH3 Gold on the wiki in future. I realise that you have made some of the greatest contribs on this wiki as I only have SH2 whereas you have both SH2 and Crusader. I am sure you will contribute lots of great information to the wiki. Cheers and congratulations again, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am considering playing Legends some more and adding more details to the pages if I can and adding further walkthroughs for the campaigns. Hey again, I was just wondering if you could help me set up that interwiki link that a member of the Russian wiki has offered me. I hope we can make links with lots of international sites and bring more fresh readers to the wiki. I ask this mainly because I don't understand Russian but also to ask where it is best to place the interwiki link. Cheers mate, I have expanded the maceman page and I am looking around to see whether there are any pages that need editing or adding. What SH2 pages are there that you think need restructuring? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm cleaning up and/or expanding the SH2 character pages. I am currently working on the pages for the underlings and will keep an eye out for anything I can improve. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 12:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, As you can see, I have made a few tweaks to certain pages that either had incorrect content or were lacking in content. We also have a new editor called Bluebeard2 who I have messaged to welcome him to the wiki. Good luck with your big test today! I'm sure you'll do great! Good luck, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Got a few more pics to add this morning. Did you have a good test? I was just wondering what time you are free to have a game tonight. I should be free from around 15:30GMT. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Finished uploading all those pics. Take a look if you get chance, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Yes, we should get in contact with the Russian site. We should put a link to them in the main page as we already have a link to the German wiki there too. I hope we will have a good game tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Are you a fan of Magic: The Gathering? Just wondering as I play it here at my local school. Hey again, I'm also thinking of making a blog with all my multiplayer pictures so far in it. Just thought I'd let you know! Hypno-disc (talk) 10:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC)